


Sleepy Confessions

by hopes_and__meemz



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopes_and__meemz/pseuds/hopes_and__meemz
Summary: Evan is invited over to Jared’s for the night.Which eventually ends up with Evan, in Jared’s bed, wrapped around him, with faces mere inches apart.





	Sleepy Confessions

The light coming from the window started to strain his eyes now. Evan, being the lightest sleeper in existence, had of course, woken up first.   
Something was different about this, though.   
He was laying in bed, the sun shining ever so slightly, but too much for him to handle at the same time. And he was with  
Jared.   
Facing him. Still sleeping, faces mere inches apart.   
Oh, he had only ever dreamed of this moment.

-

Finally, he had reached the Kleinman's doorstep. Only a 10 minute walk from Evan's but God, did it feel more.   
Tap tap tap, on the knocker; which sounded like a bang with how lazily he did it.   
The door swung open, with Jared leaning on the doorframe.   
"Nice of you to come, Hansen." He smirked.   
Evan rolled his eyes. "You invited me over, dummy." He said with a slight laugh.  
Jared gestures to the floor, telling him to put his bags down, and then takes him to the couch.   
He plops himself beside Evan.   
"You look exhausted!" He snorts after a moment of silence, and Evan just shrugs. "I have just been speed walking to here, you know." He fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "...I didn't wanna be late!"  
"You're ten minutes early Hansen!" He playfully nudges the taller boy, and they start to giggle.  
It was always like Evan to be early, so this was no different. Not like Jared minded. In fact, he adored it - it just meant more time for the two of them.

"Early as always, Evan!" Jared's mum joins in, trying to make conversation. Considering that Heidi and her have been such good friends for so long, she held a high opinion of Evan, which wouldn't make conversation too hard.   
"H-Hi, Ms Kleinman." Evan smiled awkwardly. Just because she was friends with his mum doesn't mean small talk is any easier. Well, for him, anyway.   
"Oh Evan, you know you don't have to call me that!"  
"I-I know." He laughed nervously, and continues to play with the hem of his shirt.  
Before any more awkward conversations could ensue, Jared piped up. "Ay, would you like to move your stuff upstairs?"   
Evan nodded back, quickly grabbing his things and making his way upstairs.   
" **We'll be back in a sec mum**!" Jared shouted back down as he was following Evan.

Evan plopped his stuff just in the room, whilst Jared plopped himself onto the bed.   
As Evan sat himself beside Jared, he mentioned something that he couldn't help but think over.   
" _Oh, y'know we're sleeping in the same bed, right_?"  
Evan had to take a moment to breathe - it came so out of left field.   
"W-W- _What_?"  
"Basically the spare mattress is fucked and I'm _that nice_ that I'm gonna let you share mine."  
Evan could hear the sarcasm practically dripping off the sentence, however, that didn't stop both of their faces starting to go red. Evan's, more notably. It didn't just cover his cheeks, but his ears too.   
"No homo, Hansen." Jared smirked, averting his gaze. He couldn't make eye contact with him, not right now.

Jared liked Evan.   
And Evan liked Jared.   
Honestly, it was blatantly obvious.   
However it was so oblivious to the pair of them.

"Anyway..." he carried on. The silence between them was too thick, and needed to be broken. "You wanna get changed?"  
Evan nodded, which lead to Jared walking out of the room briefly so he could change also.   
After a moment, both boys went back downstairs, with a now fully decked out mini table with snacks, and a selection of DVD's, provided by Ms Kleinman.   
This brought smiles to the boys faces, followed by a string of " _thank you's_ " by Evan.   
"Alright, I'm off to bed." She sighs tiredly. "Is this all okay for you two?"   
Both nod, with stupid little smiles on their faces.   
"Thank you a-again." Evan stutters one more time, whilst Jared gives her a hug as a thank-you.   
"Just don't make too much noise, okay?" She smiles and leaves, also leaving the two boys blushing slightly at the remark.   
"Alright!" Jared sighs out as he plops back next to Evan. "What do ya want on?"  
Evan starts to fidget again, as he scans the DVD selection.  
"Uhh..." He stuttered. Honestly, he didn't like any of the options.   
"Why don't you pick one?"  
Jared replied with a simple "alright" followed by a shrug. His eyes scanned the DVD's before they lit up, proceeding with him grabbing one. "This one?"  
Evan averted his gaze and nodded.   
A horror movie.   
Oh, _joy_.   
Evan had already started to play with the hem of his shirt, and the movie hadn't even begun.

The film itself was very well made. It was about a deaf female lead, trapped in her own home because of a murderous stalker threatening to get inside. This meant that there was little to no dialogue, which only added to the suspense.   
At this point, both of them had moved relatively closer together, with Evan subconsciously grabbing onto Jared's arm rather tightly. Because of this, Jared honestly couldn't focus on the film.   
The contact only left him begging for more. He just wanted to hold him tight, make him feel safe...  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when the film finally ended with a jumpscare, causing Evan to yelp much like a female.   
"Pfff... Was that you?" He tried to hold in his giggles. Of course, this failed, and before Evan could reply, he had already burst out laughing.   
This, of course, made Hansen feel extremely embarrassed. He started fidgeting more with his clothes out of habit, and that he just didn't want to look at the smaller boy.   
After Kleinman's laughing fit subsided, he took the time to actually examine Evan's face. Fear ridden; almost crying. Of course Evan couldn't handle it - what was he thinking!  
"Hey uh..." He piped up after a moment. "'M sorry about that."  
He sounded genuine, which surprised the other boy.  
"...Why did you nod then?"  
"I... I didn't want to ruin your fun but also I thought you would make fun of me but honestly I don't want that because that'd just-"  
" ** _Evan_**!" Jared sighed, stopping the other from rambling on, and probably revealing more than he should.  
There was a long pause.   
"I know I'm an ass and everything but _you_ come first. You should know."  
Again, he sounded genuine. Which was good, because he was. Despite how he treated Evan, he really did care for him, and was actually trying on working on not being such an ass to him.  
-  
Jared was different now. This wasn't "high school" Jared; this is College Jared. He just wanted to leave that image of him behind.   
And hopefully, he thought, Evan could also.   
_Maybe he'd have a shot with him_.   
-  
"J-Jared?"   
Evan snapped him out of his thoughts.   
_Turns out he still had his hands on Hansen's shoulders_.   
"S-Sorry." He stuttered out quickly, removing his hands and fiddling with them.   
"Can we uh... G-Go to sleep?" Evan suggested rather quickly. Jared nodded in response, getting up hesitantly behind Evan.

-

It was the last thing Evan could remember. His mind was too preoccupied at this very moment to even consider much of last night.   
Jared and Evan were practically wrapped around each other, with Jared subconsciously holding onto Evan's waist, snoring ever so slightly.   
This also meant he was subconsciously driving Hansen _absolutely insane._   
Every single second of this moment was like he had just been lifted into the Heavens. It felt so unreal.  
He simply couldn't stop thinking of this boy; he took in everything this marvellous sight presented so elegantly in front of him.   
His small tufts of hair, hanging in front of his face.   
His eyes, slightly scrunched up from the light produced by the window.   
Parts of his face, sparsely populated by freckles and a few spots. They were like constellations - Evan could just get lost in it.   
His lips, slightly parted, producing small pants.   
_They're perfect to just..._  
No! He couldn't... Could he? I mean, he was asleep, he surely couldn't feel just one peck...  
It's settled then.   
Evan quickly pecked the other boy's lips, and waited.   
No response.   
But it was enough to leave Evan a blushing mess, wanting _more_.   
Without even realising it, his lips were back on Jared's, only this time, for _longer_.   
However, this time, there was a reply from the other end.   
Both of their lips started to move in sync, which caused Evan a fright.   
Jared's eyes finally opened.   
"Why'd you stop? I was enjoying that." He smirked ever so slightly.   
His voice was so low, so hypnotising, that Evan's heart simply swelled.   
"W-Well you were p-p-practically hugging me and you just looked so perfect and I just-"  
"Oh stop babbling and _kiss me, Hansen._ "  
The events of the night before. Every "accidental" touch, every little moment, was leasing to this.   
Evan didn't need to be told twice.   
The remaining few hours Evan had there was spent in Jared's arms, confessing everything. They basked in each other, holding each other so tight yet so gently, as if they'd break each other.   
They didn't want this to go away.   
_They were so hopelessly in love with each other; and it was beautiful_.

<3

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly, this was meant to be a short fic. :,)  
> I hope y’all enjoy it anyways!  
> -Ghostie


End file.
